


Luna

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Birthday gifts and/or character studies. [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different perspectives of Luna Lovegood and again, Hermione feels stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Justice

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday fic for my very good real life friend. He means a lot. This is part of a thing me and my friend koffasupernova (lj) are doing for our friends this year. We find a Harry Potter character that we think is most alike to the friend in question and then she draws him and I do a character study and a short fic that displays the characteristics we thought were similar and will (hopefully) make the person understand why we picked that character.

 

Neville learns a lot about Luna during the war. There are so many layers to her that he’s pretty sure he’ll never understand her completely; he’ll never know everything. Each day with Luna, you learn something new, either about yourself or her. A lot of people think she’s so weird and loony that she won’t ever make sense. And maybe she won’t, but she can fight and she knows what she’s talking about, even if no one else does. There was a good reason that she was with Ginny and Neville in rebelling against the oppression of Snape’s rule. She fought against things that weren’t morally right. She fought against injustice. For Neville, she’s not loony, she’s lovely.

 

 

 


	2. First encounters

Harry didn’t know what to make of her when he first got to know her. She was so unlike anything he’d ever encountered before. Outgoing in a way that felt overwhelming, but still more reserved than most knew. But first encounters didn’t say everything, because with the years, Harry realised that Luna had a lot in common with Harry, more so than some of his other friends. She understood sides of him and still everything she said sounded like she was just talking about the weather when he was baring out his soul.


	3. Not like everybody else

Ginny likes Luna. She always has. She’s different and that’s what’s nice. Luna won’t say just the same thing everyone else will if you have a problem. She’ll listen to what you have to say, even if your problem is just like the one you had yesterday. After you explain it, she tells her opinion completely without sweetening it up. When they first met during their second year, Ginny was often plagued with emotions; either her guilt for her involvement with Riddle or her crush on Harry. Luna always listened to her but she always cut her crap away and she’d constantly, without getting impatient, pointed it out to Ginny that it wasn’t her fault that Riddle was evil, that he wanted power, and really, what was an eleven year old girl to do against the convincing power of the Dark Lord?   
Ginny likes how Luna is always honest, how she can help her when no-one else can and how she’s kind of philosophical and that isn’t like everybody else.


	4. Conspiracy

Hermione doesn’t know why her friends hate her, but they must. Because leaving her alone with Luna is equivalent to sending her to hell. She likes Luna, she really does. It’s taken her awhile, but she’s realised that Luna is smart, she just doesn’t think things like Hermione does. Which brings her back to the point, why did her friends leave her here? 

“The Ministry wants you to think that, but how can you be sure it’s true?” Luna asks and Hermione takes a deep breath. She feels almost childish that she still acts like this, but it’s unavoidable, she will never see eye to eye with Luna Lovegood. 

“I work at the Ministry and I’ve worked on this project, I know what it’s about,” she grits out, trying, and failing to keep her voice light. 

“Well, it’s all a conspiracy, they’re all lying. That’s what they do you know, lie.” 

Luna always talks with such conviction that Hermione always feels stupid and it’s not something she likes very much.


End file.
